nouveaux père
by yoichi-san
Summary: draco se fait renier par son père et se fait receuillir par un gryffondor bien connu HPDM DMSB SSSB draco est ooc
1. Chapter 1

désolé pour sa mais cette idée n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête alors j'en ai eu assez

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Nouveaux père 

C'était ce soir que tout allait se jouer il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et pas une seconde de répit, il fallait qu'il lui dise et tant pis pour les conséquences. Il aviserait plus tard.

-père il faut que je te parle ! Dit draco d'une voix forte et assuré qui était tout le contraire de ce qu'il était en réalité

D'un mouvement de la tête son père lui montra qu'il pouvait parler. Son fils souffla comme pour se détendre puis montra ses cheveux ,son arcade sourcilière et sa langue de sa baguette, au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait ses cheveux perdait leur blondeur naturelle pour devenir rouge aux racines et noir dans la longueur, un piercing apparut sur son arcade et un autre à juste sous sa lèvre inférieur. Son père le regarda un instant surpris puis se reprenant il lui demanda si c'était dans cet accoutrement ridicule qu'il comptait servir le seigneur ,draco lui rétorqua alors qu'il ne voulait pas le servir. Lucius entra alors dans une colère noire et lui ordonna d'une voix froide de partir de ne jamais revenir .

Draco: je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme mon père

Sur ces mots il claqua la porte pour s'éloigner du manoir malfoy dans la nuit noire. Il finit par s'assoir sur un banc et réfléchit à sa situation : il était seul dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien du tout, sans personne pour le guider, en clair il était dans la cata jusqu'au cou. Quant un grand chien noir trotta dans sa direction le regardant avec sa que l'on pourrait interpréter comme de la curiosité. Draco eut un petit sourire en le voyant et se mit à le flatter doucement.

Draco: ah la la toi tu as de la chance pas de père qui te renie parce que tu ne veut pas suivre ses principes anti-moldus, pas de mère terrifié par son mari , rien de tout les soucis que peut rencontrer un humain, juste toi et ton estomac. Comme j'aimerais être a ta place mais je ne peut pas.

Soudain le chien aboya et partit en courant mais s'arrêta et se retourna au bout de quelque mètres, le jeune homme compris alors et se mit à le suivre. Au bout d'un moment il tombèrent sur une maison dans un assez bon état, voyant que son compagnon essayait à l'aide de ses pattes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il ouvrit pour découvrir un couloir décorer avec bon gout et avec un grand nombre de portrait .

Alors qu'ils observait avec curiosité la maison un bruit dans son dos attira son attention . Devant lui se trouvait au lieu du canidé (du chien)se trouve un homme grand, aux cheveux bruns en broussaille, les yeux gris et les vêtements déchiré. Il le reconnu tout de suite: Sirius black.


	2. Chapter 2

désolé pour sa mais cette idée n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête alors j'en ai eu assez

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Chapitre 2 

-ou somme nous ? Demanda le jeune blond d'une voix mal assurée

-dans un lieu ou tu ne pourras pas sortir si tu es un mangemort

-vous allez me tué ?

- oui si tu est un mangemort sinon non .bois sa c'est du veritaserum

-d'accord

Le jeune malfoy but la fiole d'un trait.

-comment t'appelle tu ?

-draco Lucius malfoy

-sert tu le maître des ténèbres ?

-non

-pourquoi ?

-il est hors de question que je serves un sang mêlé

-comment sais tu qu'il s'agit d'un sang mêlé ?

-j'ai entendu mes parents en parler

-agit tu sur ordre de ton père ?

-non il m'a déshérité

-bien ! Attend moi ici

Il transplana suite à ses mots, laissant le blond seul. Il visita la maison et questionnant les portrait il découvrit qu'il était dans une des nombreuses maison secondaires des Potter . Puis il se mit sur le canapé et attendit ,soudain au bout d'un moment il sursauta en entendant le craquement d'un transplanage dans l'étage

-tu est sur qu'il n'en ai pas ? Demanda une voix bien connu

-certain je l'ai mit sous veritaserum

-bien je vais aller lui parler

Le blond leva alors la tête et fut surpris de voir le professeur dumbledore devant lui.

Il lui posa quelques questions comme Sirius aux quelles ils répondit avec franchise. Puis le professeur partit en soufflant quelque chose à Sirius qui acquiesça silencieusement puis fit signe à draco de le partirent tout deux par poudre de cheminette.

-tu te demande surement ou nous sommes

-assez oui

-nous somme dans une maison des black, tu va rester un moment ici. Le temps qu'on sache ce que l'on va faire de toi, enfin tu comprend si on peut te faire confiance ou pas ,et puis ensuite tu verras ce que tu feras enfin ce qui est sur c'est que tu ne pourrais pas faire espion étant donner ce que tu as fait bon je te laisse prendre tes aises on se retrouve plus tard un elfe de maison viendra t'apporter ton diner.

-d'accord merci ^^

Comme Sirius lui avait dit un elfe vient lui apporter à manger, les jours passèrent lentement le jeune homme passait son temps son temps à manger, dormir et parler aux tableaux. Il avait bien tenté de sortir mais à chaque fois il se faisait brutalement rejetait en arrière il avait donc laissé tombé. Chaque jour il avait la visite de Sirius venu avoir des nouvelles soit de sa famille soit de son état de santé, plus les jour passa il l'appréciait bien sur il savait de quoi on l'accusait mais sans pouvoir le comprendre il n'avait jamais pu croire un seul mot de cette histoire. Puis un jour ou il faisait la sieste le bruit caractérisant un passage de cheminée le réveilla en sursaut. Il passa rapidement un robe et descendit, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Sirius, mais par contre il fut bien plus étonné de le voir accompagné de Potter, Weasley, Granger et de dumbledore. L'ex prisonnier lui sourit et lui annonça tout sourire qu'il avait décider, son neveu lui rendit son sourire en un peu plus nerveux. Puis le plus âgé de l'assemblée proposa d'aller aux salon pour annoncé la grande nouvelle autour d'une tasse de thé.


	3. Chapter 3

désolé pour sa mais cette idée n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête alors j'en ai eu assez

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Chapitre 3 

-bon comme tu t'en doute je vais te communiquer la décision te concernant mais tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser que nous ayons été si long voit tu certaine personne préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de te faire confiance… commença dumbledore avec un regard qui en long en direction de ron et Harry tout en servant le thé.

_-_professeur excusez moi mais pourriez vous aller directement à notre décision le coupa Sirius

-hum oui excuser moi je me suis emporter mais bon comme je te le disais certaine personne n'ont pas confiance et donc tu va vivre ici avec Sirius qui viendra dès demain matin j'espère que cela ne te poseras pas de problème ?

-pas du tout !

-bien ! À ce que j'entend vous avez déjà fait connaissance nous pouvons vous laisser alors …

-malfoy touche ne serait ce que d'un cheveux mon parrain et tu auras affaire à moi coupa harry

-monsieur Potter s'offusqua dumbledore

-Harry écoute je suis content que tu t'inquiète pour moi mais je te rassure je peut me débrouille tout seul .

-oui Potter écoute bien ton ami le clébard et rentre la queue entre le jambes

-ta gueule malfoy

-oui je sais qu'elle est belle mais merci de me le dire le balafré

-MESSEIURS DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ET HARRY JAMES POTTER VOULEZ VOUS BIEN VOUS TAIRE !

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers cette douce voix féminine qui venant crier ses mots pour faire face à molly Weasley .

-évidement on favorise le petit potty c'est sur le pauvre il à déjà vécu tant de malheur dans sa vie dit draco d'un méprisant avant de tourner les talons et de monter à l'étage.

Sirius quand à lui soupira si c'était comme sa à chaque fois que son filleul était là sa n'allait pas être facile tout les jours. Finalement draco ne réapparut pas de la soirée au plus grand bonheur des gryffondors adolescents, mais au plus grand malheur des plus âgés. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard et Sirius se leva de table une assiettes remplie à ras bord dans les mains.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre que draco c'était vu offrir le jour de sa venue, sous le regard surpris/bienveillant des autres.

-eh tenta l'animagus

-si c'est pour me faire la morale tu peut repartir lança sèchement draco

-non c'est pas sa j'ai penser que tu avais faim. Excuse mon filleul pour tout à l'heure il est un peu -beaucoup-trop protecteur, tu sais je crois que seul les gryffondors de ton années n'ont pas confiance en toi….

-ah bon et qui a part toi et dumbledore à confiance en moi ?

-ton parrain ,les parents Weasley et plein d'autres

-mon parrain ? Mais c'est un mangemort non ?

-nan un espion. Mais assez parler de sa ,tu te les as comme ca depuis longtemps ?

-quoi ? Oh mes cheveux oh oui je trouvais ca marrant mais je vais l'enlever sa me soule

-oh et les piercing ?

-ceux là je les laisse c'est cool non ?

-oui oui … et snape il a dit quoi ?

-pourquoi tu demandes ca tu veut le faire ?

-peut-être

-…

Draco le fixa dans les yeux d'un air suspicieux puis un grand sourire moqueur vint éclairer son visage. Sirius pendant ce temps rosit de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir rouge tomate


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Réponse aux review : 

Lucix: merci pour la review c'est sympa alors pour les question combien de chapitres aura la fiction je vais être franche je n'en ai aucune idée j'invente aux fur et à mesure alors je peut pas te le dire mais j'aimerais bien atteindre la 50° et pour la deuxième question en fait je devrait les publier à quelque jours d 'intervalles même si je ne suis pas satisfaites de la longueur des chapitre je n'aime pas attendre la suite des fics que j'aime bien alors j'essaie de pas faire pareil.

Manoirmalfoy: désolé pour le passage avec Harry je peut te dire que je ressent la même chose je suis aussi fan de Drake euh draco et severus mais je voudrais respecté un minimum les caractères des persos et voila le résultats

Chapitre 4 

-non souffla draco toujours avec son petit sourire tu l'aime ?

-Qui ? Snape non mais tu rigoles comment pourrait- on aimer snivellus (nda: moi SEV JE T'ADORE )déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée mais trahie par ses pommettes cramoisie

-ouais c'est sa rétorqua-t-il avec un regard qui montrait bien qu'il ne croyait pas un seul de ses mots

-mais c'est vrai ! S'écria son interlocuteur d'un air totalement outragé

-si tu le dit souffla le blond d'un air résigné _maintenant je sais d'où me vient ma mauvaise foi _pensa-t-il

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé de la journée, qu'ils passèrent à jouer, lire ou encore à parler de tout et de rien en clair ils passèrent le temps de façon agréable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par le trio gryffondors en personne . Hermione et draco se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Harry ne lui sorte une réplique cinglante se mettant entre eux deux.

-si je ne te connaissait pas je te dirais que tu est jaloux Harry ! L'interrompis son parrain

Harry s'arrêta complètement stupéfait par le dire de son parrain mais se repris assez vite et se mit à crier un « NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE » faisant éclater de rire draco. Rire qui fit baver tout ceux qui était présent (même ron). Harry le regarda agressivement bien que l'on put distingué un lueur bizarre dans ses yeux émeraude.

-qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Malfoy

-la ressemblance avec ton parrain

-comment sa ? Demanda celui-ci

-oh rien si je vous le dit vous allez le niez alors autant attendre le moment ou vous serez au pied du mur et bien obligé de reconnaitre la vérité se seras bien plus drôle.

-hermione tu as compris toi ?

-bien sur Sirius mais malfoy a raison se seras plus drôle de vous laisser trouver tout seul comme des grands ah au fait Harry ty n'oublie pas que nous avons une réunion maintenant et que après tu dois faire ton devoir de potion-et faire j'entend recopier sur le mien- .

-mais mione geigna le survivant

-pas de mais rétorqua-t-elle catégorique

Potter souffla d'un air las tandis que les autres présent ricanait allègrement.

-au fait est-ce que quelqu'un reste avec malfoy ou on l'amène avec nous

-on l'emmène/ on le laisse là répondirent en même temps Hermione et Harry

-on l'emmène ? /On le laisse là ? Demandèrent simultanément Harry et Hermione

-on l'emmène ! Coupa court Sirius et ne proteste pas Harry tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est inoffensif comme un …..

Le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par poudre de cheminette les stoppa. Il allèrent voir au salon et virent une cascade de cheveux blond agenouillé sur le tapis émettant des gémissement pouvant être interprété comme des gémissement. La jeune femme releva son visage inondé de larmes, voyant le jeune malfoy elle se jeta à son cou en criant sa douleur. ce dernier quant à lui tentait tant bien que mal de la consolée, a l'aide de Sirius. Quand ces pleurs se calmèrent elle se mit à répéter comme un litanie « tu ne l'ai plus ».

-quoi comment sa maman explique toi je ne suis plus quoi ?demanda le blond inquiet pour sa mère

-tu n'es plus malfoy

-QUOI ?

-draco ton…ton père t'as renié tu n'es plus malfoy

Suite à cette nouvelle draco sous le choc se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à pleurer doucement dans les bras de sa mère qui se remit elle aussi a pleurer. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les autres qui partirent doucement voulant les laisser seul.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Réponse aux review : 

Asherit: pour l'instant c'est juste draco mais plus tard sa va devenir …..ah surprise

Manoirmalfoys: calme je te signale que si tu le massacre y'a plus d'histoire ….ah ben si ben c'est bon tu peut le buter j'en ai pas besoin.

Lucix: tu n'est pas la seule à être folle de cissa c'est aussi mon perso préféré

Notes: au fait j'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant mais leur 7 ° années vient de finir et Harry à vaincu voldemort

Chapitre 5 

Quelque heures plus tard narcissa était assise dans le salon avec une tasse de thé et racontait à Sirius ,Remus, dumbledore et les parents Weasley atterré comment son mari avait déshérité et renié son fils. Sirius lui avait bien demandé si elle venait pour savoir où son fils c'était caché, à cet instant elle lui avait rétorqué d'un ton sec qu'elle était partie dès qu'elle avait eu vent de cette nouvelle. Il avait alors acquiescé attendri. À l'étage se trouvait draco complètement anéanti par cette nouvelle, assis en bonze sur son lit tandis que Harry cherchait son légendaire courage (ou inconscience)pour parler, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que draco brisait le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-tu portes la poisse dit -il calmement

-pardon ?demanda Harry d'un ton idiot

-tu portes la poisse répéta-t-il d'n ton calme

-et pourquoi tu me dit sa ?

-1°années je te rencontre je vais la foret interdite et me retrouve face à face avec un malade mentale qui boit du sang de licorne 2° années: je me bat contre toi pour un vif d'or et je me retrouve avec un bras dans le plâtre 3° années : je me fais blesser par l'hippogriffe que tu as monté les années suivantes je me tiens éloigné de toi et tout va bien et pour finir cette années tu reviens dans ma vie et rebelote je suis déshérité par mon père parce que je T'ai suivi TOI et ton foutu camps de la lumière.

Tout au long de la tirade Harry sentit un sentiment confus de culpabilité mélangé a d'autre chose qu'il refusait de nommer agacé par ce dernier (le sentiment) il fonça dans le blond les faisant tout deux tomber à terre, et commença à le frapper. Le blond n'étant pas en reste ils eurent tôt fait de faire monter les adultes, qui les séparèrent bien vite. Draco voyant qui était là tourna la tête vers sa mère les yeux écarquillé par la terreur.

- DRACO MALFOY PUIS-JE SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS VOUS BATTEZ COMME UN CHIFFONIER AVEC LE FILLEUIL DE l'HOMME QUI VOUS HEBERGE BIEN GENTIMENT ?

-mais c'est lui qui a commencé. Se défendit bien pitoyablement draco et sa mère lui fit bien comprendre en lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu'il était adultes et qu'il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Sirius l'arrêta de justesse lui disant qu'il allait s'en occupé et qu'elle devait plutôt s'occupé des papiers au plus vite. à c'est mot la colère partit de son visage remplacé par le masque froid caractérisant les malfoy et tout en hochant la tête, elle transplanna sous le regard d'incompréhension des jeunes hommes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

je sais que c'est court mais il y 2 raison s pour laquelle je continue pas 1)j'ai envie que il y ait du suspens et 2) j'ai la flemme de continuer maintenant que j'ai posté


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Réponse aux review : 

Asherit: c'est exactement ce que je voulais ….pas que tu souffre non mais je voudrais qu'il y ai du suspens comme sa tu lis la suite

Manoirmalfoys: t'inquiète pas je suis déjà entrain de faire la suite et désolé de faire des chapitres aussi court mais chez moi sa me prend quand même 2 page word et ej'ai la flemme d'en fait plus alors faudra attendre lundi mardi ou mercredi pour la suite

Lucix: en fait j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 6 donc oui tu l'auras dans pas trop longtemps ensuite ne t'inquiètes pas pour cissa je compte en faire un personnages récurant ensuite pour ta question ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas répondre mais je peut te dire que c'est dans ce chapitre que tu va le découvrir

Notes: au fait j'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant mais leur 7 ° années vient de finir et Harry à vaincu voldemort

Chapitre 6

-quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer de quoi vous parler ?

- je … enfin bien sur c'est uniquement si tu veut

-explique parrain! Le coupa Harry d'un ton excédé

-ta mère et moi avons pensé -si tu est d'accord bien sur- que je pourrais t'adopter je sais tu as 17 ans et tu est majeur mais tu est encore tout jeune tu devrais avoir un père pour….je ne sais pas moi avoir un toit sur la tête jouer aux quidditch ou tout simplement pour que tu te sentes soutenu et aimé et …

-tu fais sa pourquoi ?

-…..

-mais de quoi parles malfoy ? Demanda Potter d'un ton doux

-c'est pourtant simple je demande à ton parrain pourquoi ils fait sa ? Pour mon fric où pour moi ?

-eh ben étant donné que je suis riche a millions je dirais pour toi !

-bonne réponse . ^^ mais il faut que j'en parle à mon parrain quand tu le verras tu lui diras

-ce ne seras pas nécessaire dit une voix caressante de l'autre coté de la pièce

-PARRAIN ! S'écria draco visiblement ravi

-eh bien clébard tu as perdu ta langue

-…euh bien sur que non répondit Sirius repartant dans son observation-matage- de severus qui ne portait en tout et pour tout une chemise noire et un jeans noir qui moulait à la perfection ses fesses.

-alors je fais quoi ? Demanda draco tout de go

- a quoi sa sert que je donne mon avis tu feras quand même a ta guise répondit son parrain en passant sa main dans les cheveux du blond

-tu as raison et ma immense Bonté j'accepte

-ta bonté malfoy ! Tu en as ?

- ta gueule le balafré

-taisez vous tous les 2 mais merde vous n'êtes donc pas capable de vous supportez au moins 5 minutes. Je vous aime beaucoup tout les deux mais …

-moins que le professeur Snape

-Snape ? Ou tu as vu que mon parrain aimait le tien ?

-voyons Mr Potter cela se voit beaucoup

-tu as aussi remarqué ?

-non mais je n'aime pas être du avis que les gryffondors

-ah d'accord !

-mais bon sa n'est pas vraiment pour ca que je suis venu

-et tu est venu pour quoi ? Demanda Sirius réveillé de sa transe par un coup de coude bien placé de la part de ron

- voilà comme narcissa est entrain de déballer ses affaires elle ma chargé de vous donner ceci !

-Il tendit des papiers-voici les papiers d'adoption pour draco il ne vous reste plus qu'a signer et draco tout court n'existera plus il sera remplacé par draco black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Réponse aux review : 

Asherit: ah oui maintenant que tu le dit j'y ai pas pansé

Notes: au fait j'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant mais leur 7 ° années vient de finir et Harry à vaincu voldemort

Chapitre 7

Draco prit les papiers d'un main tremblante, et les regarda d'un œil hésitant, oui bien sur il était contre les principes de son père mais …c'était quand même son père et signer ce document revenait à le renier définitivement de sa vie et sa c'était douloureux bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-prends ton temps lui souffla Sirius d'un ton inquiet le voyant qu'il se mordillait la lèvres inférieur chose qu'il avait réussit à traduire comme un état de grande anxiété chez lui. Draco lui lança un coup d'œil reconnaissant et monta dans sa chambre sous le regard perplexes des autres. Ce fut contre toute attente Harry qui vint le voir.

-sa va demanda-t-il

-oh oui a part que je suis tiraillé entre mon passé et tout ce qu'il comporte et mon futur tout va pour le mieux répondit draco la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme

-oui c'était une question bête excuse moi. Mais tu sais tu as de la chance moi depuis mes 13 ans je rêve de vivre avec mon parrain et toi tu peut le faire en 5 minute je t'envies d'un certains côté

-tu est débile Potter tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de choisir entre mon père et Sirius ?

-non sa c'est sur mais je veut dire par là que tu devrais oublier les principes que t'as inculqué ton père et en prendre de nouveau

-et tu crois vraiment que c'est facile

-non bien sur que non surtout pour un serpentard

-tu sais ce qu'il te dit le serpentard

-non il me dit quoi ? Demanda Harry railleur

-qu'il emmerde le stupide griffondor cria draco enervé

-ouh vraiment alors qu'il a peur de signer un bout de papier rétorqua Harry moqueur

-ah oui on va voir ca

Draco fou de colère s'empara des papiers d'une main vive et signa rapidement

-LA TU VOIS hurla-t-il en désignant les papiers

-draco ….je vois surtout que tu t'es fait manipulé sans rien voir

-….JE VAIS TE TUER !

En bas

-euh faudrait pas les aider

-oh non pense tu c'est des jeunes il faut les laisser s'amuser

-ah murmura Sirius replongé dans la contemplation de son « ennemi » ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres il prit la position la plus sexi et plus langoureuse qu'il connaissait faisant difficilement déglutir Sirius, qui fut pour son plus grand bonheur sauvé par son filleul et si il en croyait les cris son fils.

-eh que ce passe -t-il ici ?demanda Sirius un sourire goguenard aux lèvres ne remarquant pas le regard brulant qui ne le lâchait pas un seul instant

-il se passe répondit draco d'un ton pincé que ton serpentard de filleul as utilisé ma fierté pour que je signe ces fichus papiers.

-ose dire que tu voulait pas

-tu est con ou quoi bien sur que je voulais mais sa me faisait mal de le renier

-Harry tu n'aurais pas du faire ca !

-mais ….

- je sais que c'était guidée par une bonne intention mais je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait réfléchir autant qu'il voulait. Tu n'avais pas a t'en mêler tu comprends ?

-oui dit il la tête basse bienvenue dans la famille malfoy répondit il les yeux brillant de défi


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Réponse aux review : 

Asherit: oublie pas que Harry est un griffondor donc c'est une insultes

Natcomen: ouais c'est vrai comment il va survivre pauvre drake

Bon désolé mais là j'ai de plus en plus de devoir et après j'ai plus envie d'écrire donc les suite vont peut être plus longue à attendre

Chapitre 8

-bon je vais partir dit-il

Sur ces mots il partit par poudre de cheminette laissant draco severus et Sirius seul

-je vais vous aussi vous laisser profitez en pour faire davantage connaissance ok ?

-oui oui t'inquiète répondit draco de sa voix trainante le visage impassible

Severus transplana en souriant il savait parfaitement ce que se visage signifiait.

-…j'ai rêvé ou se- je veut dire Snape- à a sourit ? Demanda Sirius sous le choc de cette vision enchanteresse _mais à quoi je pense en ce moment _pensa-t-il choqué

-tu n'as pas rêvé tu n'as rêvé dit draco d'une voix rêveuse bon ce n'est pas tout sa mais je vais dans ma chambre

-je serais toi je j'irais d'abords à la salle de bain dit Sirius un sourire taquin aux lèvres

-hein AH !

Oui comme vous vous en doutez draco avait une bonne érection mais ce que Sirius ignorait ou du moins voulait à tout prix cacher était dans le même état. Le plus jeune se mit à dévaler les marches en direction de la salle de bain les joues rouge comme les cheveux des Weasley. Sirius quand à lui attendit pour être sur qu'il y était fonça dans sa chambre. Les minutes qui suivirent dans la maison on entendait plus que les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisir des deux cousins. (ben quoi snape qui sourit ca doit être bandant)

Quelque heures plus tard

Les deux jeunes hommes discutait de tout et de rien ayant décidé d'un accord tactile de ne plus parler de ce qui leur était arrivé les heures précédentes. Il dinèrent en silence puis allèrent se coucher.

Pendant la nuit

Une silhouette passa lentement et doucement dans le couloir et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Malheureusement cette dernière grinça et Sirius qui avait depuis Azkaban l'habitude de dormir d'un sommeil très léger se réveilla en sursaut. Il soupira en reconnaissant draco à la lumière de son « lumos » et fut attendrit quand le blond lui expliqua qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir trop obséder par des choses que son père lui avait faites. L'attendrissement fit place à l'horreur et à la rage quand il eut compris ce qu'il avait dit (ben quoi c'est la nuit faut le temps que ca monte aux cerveau) . D'un geste brusque il lui fit signe de venir, ordre que le blond ne tarda pas à executer et se blottit contre son oncle-_père -_se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position et comme cela que tout ceux de l'ordre les trouvèrent. Sirius se réveilla entendant des chuchotement en bas il se leva faisant lourdement chuter draco, après une rapide toilette il laissa sa place à draco et alla saluer ses amis qui ne manquèrent de le charrier sur ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Une heure et demie plus tard draco descendait frais et dispo prendre son petit déjeuner, accompagné de son oncle -père- qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre. Un peu plus tard dans la journée le Pr mc gonagall annonça le début de la réunion. Tout allèrent donc dans la pièce réservé aux réunion tandis que draco monta dans sa chambre sous le regard déçu de Harry,il soupira de dépit et d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela envers malfoy c'était son ennemi non ? il était censé le haïr ! Alors pourquoi? Soupirant une nouvelle fois il se dirigea à contre cœur vers la salle de réunion le cœur lourd.


	9. Chapter 9

Escuse

Alors désolé mais depuis le début des cours j'ai beaucoup de dev et mes parents veulent pas que j'y avant d'avoir fini (j'irais bien mais il me cache la souris donc c'est pas possible bouh T-T ) donc le temps d'attendre entre les suites sera peut être plus mais sa devrais allez avec l'arrivée des vacances.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: rien à moi **

**Réponse aux review : **

**Manoirmalfoys: DING DING DING bonne réponses **

**Lucix ben merci **

**Euh désolé mais j'ai regarder mon chapitre et excusez mon langage mais bordel j'en ai ai jamais fait un aussi ptain j'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour celui donc je vais vous en faire d'au moins 3 pages word (a propos j'ai dit qu'il avait 17 ans et que voldi cretin était mort mais c'est pas possible donc il sont en 5° années (sa changeras)et l'autre débile et toujours vivant)**

**Chapitre 9**

**Pourtant 10 minutes plus il repassait par ce chemin un petit sourire au lèvres il toqua à la porte et entra après avoir entendu la voix de son ange -euh de draco se rattrapa -t-il.**

**-ah Potter c'est toi qu'Est-ce que tu veut te moquer du pauvre malfoy tout seul. **

**-alors premièrement fout toi dans le crane que tu fais partis des black maintenant tu n'est plus malfoy deuxièmement pourquoi je me moquerais de toi tu ne fais plus partie des armées de vol- il s'interrompit voyant draco frémir de terreur)de tu-sais-qui et de plus tu as même perdu ta fierté la preuve tu as été d'accord avec mione ensuite je venais te dire que dumbledore te proposait à être membre de l'ordre a part entière. **

**-tu te fous de ma gueule ! et ma mère ?**

**-alors non et elle est déjà en bas **

**-ok j'arrive attend moi 2 sec **

**-traîne pas trop **

**-t'inquiète ma mère me connait **

**En effet ils descendirent en bas une heure après Harry stressant et n'arrêtant pas de répéter qu'il avait dut déjà partir depuis longtemps a leur recherche fut surpris de constater qu'il n'en n'était rien. Draco lui adressa un regard et un sourire suffisant et marmonna si bas que seul Harry put l'entendre: « tu vois je te l'avais bien dit ». **

**Ce dernier eut un comportement très adultes et lui tira la langue ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'arracher un léger rire aux « prince des glaces » de poudlard. Rire qui disparut bien vite etouffé par une tornade blonde qui lui tomba dessus.**

**-narcissa cesse ces enfantillages veut-tu tu n'as plus 5 ans . Soupira severus excédé**

**-désolé mais j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire alors c'est pas toi qui allait m'en empêcher rétorqua narcissa les yeux brillant ne se relevant pas pour autant **

**-madame veuillez vous relever vous avez le tuer dit Harry d'une voix ou se mêlait plusieurs sentiment: jalousie, tendresse, incompréhension et amusement.**

**Narcissa et Hermione le regardèrent bizarrement avant d'échanger un coup d'œil et d'éclater de rire sous l'œil surpris de tout les mâles présent.**

**Le temps que narcissa avait passée aux terrier avait suffit pour que les jeunes femmes s'apprécient, **

**-maman ? Appela draco d'une voix incertaine **

**A ces mots la jeune malfoy s'arrêta de rire immédiatement resta un moment abasourdit puis hurla sa joie et serrant encore plus fort le cou de draco forçant son père adoptif son parrain et son homme à intervenir. Oui vous avez bien lu**_**son **_**homme oui le prince des serpentards était amoureux de sa Némésis Harry Potter et bien qu'il n'en avait pas honte il voulait que se dernier se rende compte de ses sentiments tout seul se serait bien plus amusant d'après lui. **

**-je suis désolée déclara sa mère ne paraissant pas du tout désolé **

**-je vois sa. sa va ? Demanda Hermione tout de même inquiète pour son ami **

**-oui j'ai l'habitude répondit-il **

**-elle le fait souvent ? S'étonna ron elle lui avait toujours parue froide et distante pas du tout le genre de femme a faire sa **

**-oui je sais qu'on dirait pas comme sa mais comment dire c'est comme si il y avait 2 personne il y mère et maman mère c'est quand elle est de sortie et maman quand elle est à l'intérieur et ….**

**-oui bon si on commençait cette réunion ! L'interrompit- elle d'une voix enjoué mais un peu trop aigue pour être vraie.**

**Son fils la regarda un moment puis hocha la tête tristement et alla s'asseoir sous le regard éberlué des témoins de la scène. Malheureusement pour les curieux dumbledore arriva à cet instant débutant de ce fait la réunion de l'ordre. Une heure après chacun rentrait chez soi laissant Sirius et draco seul .bien que ce dernier monta directement dans sa chambre, Sirius monta à sa suite cherchant les raisons de son acte. **

**-qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**-ma mère est…. Enfin laisse tomber c'est trop bête **

**-non raconte. Demanda d'une voix douce Sirius en lui caressant tendrement le dos **

**-ma mère m'adore y a pas de doute la dessus mais elle est aussi follement amoureuse de mon père alors tu comprend **

**-ah oui c'est sur que sa doit être dur pour elle….et lui ?**

**-hein ?demanda très intelligemment le blond **

**-il l'aime **

**-ben encore heureux tu pose des questions conne toi des fois pas que des fois d'ailleurs pas que des fois dit-il d'un ton sarcastique**

**-ah ah très drôle rétorqua Sirius ironique **

**-bon tu sais quoi ?**

**-non tu vas me le dire!**

**-on y va !**

**-où ?**

**-dans ton manoir déclara Sirius d'un ton décidé **

**-hein mais t'es malade moi je te suis pas dans ton délire protesta draco**

**-que tu crois. Dit son père tout en l'empoignant le faisant transplanter en même temps.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Réponse aux review : 

Manoirmalfoys: DING DING DING bonne réponse

Lucix ben merci

Désolé du retard j'était privée d'ordi alors j'ai pas pu faire la suite aussi vite que prévu

Chapitre 10

Ils réapparurent dans le manoir Malfoy pendant que ce dernier regardait « Titanic » en pleurant et mangeait de la glace directement au pot.( a ce demander si il n'était pas une fille enfin bref).

-papa ! Appela draco surpris

-ah c'est toi . Tu as vu ta mère ? Elle va bien ? Elle sort avec quelqu'un ? Où vit-elle? Elle n'est pas à la rue au moins ? Demanda précipitamment Lucius à toute vitesse choquant Sirius et lassant son fils.

-alors oui je l'ai vu elle va bien, non, non et si tu veut le savoir trahit v-v- tu-sais-qui. Déclara son fils tranquillement

Le plus vieux des malfoy le regarda puis semblant se souvenir de quelque chose il les regarda plus durement et d'une voix froide et sans appel leur ordonna de partir sinon il les tuerait. Draco essaya bien sur de protester mais son père sortit et la plaça devant sa gorge. Sirius fit pareil et fut prêt a tirer euh non a lancer un impardonnable alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer la formule de mort, il fut retenue par son fils qui d'une voix aussi froide dit qu'il rentrait et sans attendre se dirigea vers la cheminée rapidement par Sirius quand ils l'atteignirent draco lança un sort en direction de son père tellement rapidement que Sirius ne put rien faire, puis Sirius pas plus choqué que cela commença le trajet par cheminette.

Un peu plus tard 

Draco avait demander à sa mère de venir le plus rapidement possible et cette dernière arriva pas maquillé pas habillé (elle est en pyjama au cas ou)et la tête dans le cul. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec son cousin et son fils enfin non le fils de son cousin pensa-t-elle amère. Pendant ce temps ils lui racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé la veille laissant narcissa perplexe vis-à-vis du comportement de son mari. Elle rentra donc dans son refuge (ou si vous préféré chez les Weasley désolé mais j'ai pas d'idée pour l'endroit alors si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas).

-dit voir…

-hum répondit Sirius assez endormi

-Est-ce que tu crois que mon père est un espion ?

-… je ne crois pas répondit -t-il après un petit moment ok il a agit bizarrement mais sa ne veut rien dire en plus si je me souviens bien s n'était pas du tout le genre de Lucius de prendre des risques

-hum oui tu as raison moi aussi je vois mal mon père en James bond

-qui ?

-un espion moldu

-d'où tu connais les espion moldu toi?

-j'en ai discuté quelque fois avec Hermione

-hum vous êtes devenu proche à ce que je vois dit il un brin moqueur

-oui mais pas à la façon que tu crois moi c'est plus ton filleul qui m'intéresse

-pardon ?

-tu as très bien entendu mon cher

-obsédé

-ah non moi c'est pas que pour le cul c'est tout qui m'intéresse chez lui son corps et son cœur

-tu sais que c'est limite poufsouffle ce que tu viens de dire ?

-oh! J'ai honte


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: rien à moi

Réponse aux review : 

Asherit: rien que d'imaginer sa je suis morte

Manoirmalfoys: ah non pas que un peu COMPLETEMENT XD

Constance malfoy: merci ^^ sa me fait plaisir moi qui pensais quand je postais mon 1° chapitre que personne allais venir le lire

Oh c'est déjà le chapitre 11 ola j'ai pas vu les chapitre passé moi quoi qu'il en soit pour toutes vos reviews sa fait trop plaisir

Chapitre 11

-sa je peut le croire

-potter ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fait là

-je suis venu voir mon parrain !

-ah ben je vais vous laisser je vais me coucher le temps passera plus vite comme sa

-je te réveillerais pour le diner

-merci

Après le départ de l'albinos le regard d'Harry resta un long moment accrocher à l'endroit ou était sa Némésis. Sirius amusé le regarda sans rien dire le regard tendre envers son filleul qui méritait bien d'avoir un peu d'amour après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il le détailla un instant puis remarqua que le bébé de 1 ans qu'il avait connu c'était transformé en un magnifique jeune homme. C'est la voix de ce jeune homme qui le tira de ses pensée.

-viennent aussi

-hein ?

-je disais donc que blaise zabini, Gregory goyle, et Pansy parkinson viennent aussi de rejoindre l'ordre.

-c'est super c'est pas le potes de Drake ?

-si tu veut pas aller le prévenir je dois aller en cours avec Snape.

-tu as de la chance dit-il d'un ton rêveur

-quoi ?

-hein non rien bon si tu y allais sinon tu le connais il va encore t'enlever plein de points et en profiter pour te ridiculiser

-ouais t'as raison tu viendras ?

-tu sais bien que c'est impossible mas si tu veut je parlerais pour toi à ton petit blondinet

-hein mais qu'Est-ce que tu raconte ? Demanda Harry complètement gêné

-tu me prend pour un imbécile j'ai bien vu ton jeu avec draco ^_

-quel jeu ?°/°

-vous vous tournez autour

-pas du tout je….. On se déteste bon je te laisse a plus tard Mme Weasley doit passer pour vérifier l'état de ta maison alors un conseil range la ou du moins cache tout dans un endroit sur pas comme la dernière fois. Dit il avant de transplanner

Sirius eut une grimace à ce souvenir molly l'avait engueuler tellement fort qu'il en avait les oreilles bourdonnantes pendant 1 heures après.

Malgré tout il partit voir draco avec qui il discuta pendant un bon moment d'un plan pour faire prendre conscience aux de ses sentiment vis-à-vis du blond.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

-

-ah merde c'est molly ! Que faire ! Mais que faire ?

-prendre ses jambes a son cou ? Proposa draco d'un ton désinvolte

- tu est un dieu, enfin non quand même pas un génie c'est mieux allez go direction poudlard ^^

- pardon direction ou ? Demanda une voix polaire venant de derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent doucement voulant retarder le moment ou ils devraient faire face à la terrible colère de la mère Weasley.

-bonjour draco comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle souriante puis reprenant un air sérieux et terrifiant elle répéta sa question. Sirius dans un élan de courage typiquement griffon dorien déclara qu'il allait partir en laissant la maison dans son état actuel (c'est a en dire avec un bordel monstre) molly en entendant entra dans une colère monstre se mit à lui gueuler dessus tout en complimentant draco sur la tenue exemplaire de sa chambre qu'elle peut apercevoir. (quoi vous imaginez draco bordélique moi en tout cas je peut pas )Quand tout a coup un petit ricanement solitaire attira leur attention.

-eh bien malfoy même ici tu est chouchouté déclara une voix féminine railleuse

-qu'est ca que vous faites là ? Demanda sèchement draco levant sa baguette pour parer à toute attaque

-eh bien draco est-ce comme sa que tu accueilles tes alliés ? Railla une voix sensuelle appartenant sans aucun doute à un homme .

-alliées ? Répéta draco stupéfait tu veut dire que …

-oui Pansy Vincent Gregory Theo et moi avons rejoins l'ordre

Un moment passa dans un silence pesant pour les adultes mais drôle pour les adolescents qui savaient ce qui se passeraient dans un instant …

Et comme toujours il hurla et se précipita dans les bras de ses amis. Sous les regards éberlués des deux adultes présents.

- hein ? Demanda très intelligemment l'avant dernier des black (Sirius vu que depuis qu'il a adopté draco c'est lui le dernier).

- ben quoi ?s'étonna le blond tu croyais quand même pas que j'étai froid et distant avec mes meilleur amis.

-ouais quoi qu'il en soit viens Drake on va tenter de rattraper le retard que tu as accumuler en métamorphose et en sortilège.

-mais vous n'êtes pas nul dans ses deux matières ?demanda pansy

-tu rigole ! Il pourrais être les premiers de la classe mais son père le frapperait surement.

-mais … mais… pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

-tu es trop bavarde rétorqua sèchement Théo

-même pas vrai ! Dit -elle boudant pour la forme

-si ! Dirent tout les garçons en chœur

-euh c'est pas pour changer de sujet mais vous auriez pas vu Harry ?

-c'est pas vrai tu es encore amoureux de lui ? Demanda blaise exaspéré

-amoureux? Mme Weasley interloquée

-oui ! Il est amoureux de Potter depuis sa …..troisième ou deuxième année ?

-première . Répondit l'intéressé

-première ?s'étonna comment sa tu n'était pas un peu jeune ?

-ON EST JAMAIS TROP JEUNE POUR L'AMOUR cria Pansy et molly ulcéré

-ok ok céda Sirius calme les filles calme

-quand est-tu tombé amoureux de lui ? demanda calmement Théo tandis que blaise, aidé de Greg et Vincent tentait de sauver la vie du pauvre Sirius étranglé par Pansy qui n'avait pas aimé la remarque qu'il avait fait sur l'amour.

-en première années! Tu sais un soi j'avais surpris le trio dans la cabane de hagrid après le couvre feu et malheureusement on avait tous écopé d'une retenu dans la foret interdite et nous nous sommes séparé en groupes de deux c'est comme ca que

-que tu t'est retrouvé avec Harry. L'interrompis son père adoptif draco releva la tête a ces mots et vu que tous le regardait suspendu à ces lèvres

-hum hum! Mais si vous connaissez déjà l'histoire je peut m'arrête la

Un élan de protestation s'éleva alors qu'un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres (c'est pas parce qu'il a quitté son père qu'il a changé )

-bien je reprend donc nous nous sommes retrouvé tous les deux -plus le chien mais bon il compte pas- dans la foret c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à l'observé il n'était pas bien gros à cette époque mais comment dire c'est ce qui le rendait mignon a ses cotés on avait envie de le protéger. Bien sur sur le coup j'avais compris ce qui m'arrivait mais avec le temps on comprend vite que c'est l'amour.

-poufsouffle éternua blaise

-je t'emerde après tout tu n'est pas mieux avec ton « roni chéri »

-mais va te faire

-donc nous disons donc un malfoy amoureux d 'un Potter et blaise qui est amoureux de Ron c'est tout ou il y a d'autre ragots d'ont vous voulez me faire part.

-euh ben moi j'ai une requête se serait bien si tu ne le disait pas après tout il se croient hétéro même si sa crève les yeux qu'ils sont amoureux de nous alors tu comprend pour pas qu'il se braque et que tout soit à recommencer.

- il peuvent aussi se poser des question sur leur orientation sexuelle et découvrir qu'il vous aiment plus vite ! Riposta Sirius

-Je préférerait ne pas courir ce risque. Dit calmement draco avec un petit sourire gêné que tous trouvèrent mignon

-

-QUOI QU'Est-ce QU' IL Y A ?

-on a loupé sortilège ! Pleurnicha Gregory

Et tous tombèrent sous le choc

-bon sa n'est pas tout sa mais j'ai le diner à faire chez moi

-et chez nous ? Tu sais bien que nous ne savons pas faire à manger exposa Sirius

-c'est Harry qui viendra ! Il s'est proposé pour m'aider

-ah il sais faire à manger ? Je pensait que ses moldus l'avait pourris gâté

-je t'expliquerais dit Sirius avec un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux

Voila désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais bon avec une entorse on peut pas trop écrire vite même si c'est sur l'ordi.


	14. Chapter 14

Asherit: merci ^^ encore désolé pour le retard

Aosora9: désolé mais je l'ai dit oui regarde bien quand sa mère arrive pour la 1° fois à square grimaud

**Chapitre 14**

-tu pensais juste au visage souriant de Snape n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix malicieuse venant de la cheminée

-cissa ! S'écria Sirius pourquoi tu appelle maintenant ?

-eh bien comme sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu mon fils je me faisait du soucis au fait je suis très contente pour vous deux ! Dit elle dans un sourire

-nous deux ? répéta Harry avec un air benêt

-ben oui vous deux vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Demanda narcissa surprise

-non ils s'aiment c'est sur mais entre Harry qui est trop aveugle pour le voir et draco qui attend que se soit Harry qui fasse le 1° pas ont est pas prêt de les voir se bécoter constata Ron d'un ai accablé

-JE SUIS HETERO cria Harry tandis que draco disait qu'un « malfoy ne faisait jamais le 1° pas »

-eh mais maintenant tu est un black draco cria Hermione faisant sursauter Ron

-ah oui dit calmement draco avant d'embrasser avec passion un Harry Potter plus que surpris maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'a réfléchir granger lui dit rien

-compte sur moi sur ce coup là il a qu'a se demerder mais nous il faut qu'on parte le diner va commencer a plus

-a plus dirent en chœur les deux black

-WOUAH BRAVO DRACO QUEL COURAGE cria narcissa faisant crier Sirius de surprise, elle était toute excitée et sautillait comme une petite fille ce que Sirius lui fit remarqué, se ramassant de ce fait une grande claque.

-maman calme toi stp

-mais mon bébé …

-ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME SA .

-mon bébé je t'aime

-moi aussi mais je préfère Harry

-c'est si mignon * -*

-ah ah ah te fiche pas de moi

- je me fiche pas de toi j'aurais aimé que ma mère me dise sa

Un grand « NE RÊVE PAS » retentit dans toute la maison, faisant soupirer d'exaspération les hôtes de la demeure. Sirius partit dans le hall discuter (ou plutôt se disputer) avec sa mère laissant les deux malfoy seuls. Un silence pesant prit place aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire ne connaissant pas l'autre. Quand narcissa prit conscience de ce fait les larmes lui vinrent au yeux elle avait beau l'aimé de tout son cœur, le fait était là: elle ne le connaissait pas. Son fils voyant sa mère pleurer prit sur lui et la consola du mieux qu'il put lui racontant les anecdotes qu'il avait vécu à poudlard.

-OUIN J'TE CONNAIS PAS T-T (oui narcissa est émotive et alors imaginez que vous vous rendiez compte que vous ne connaissiez pas votre propre fils vous pleuriez pas vous ?)

-mais si mais si ! Paniqua son fils

-mais non ! Pleura sa mère regarde je sais même pas ta couleur préféré qu'Est-ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner, ou ce que tu veut faire plus tard je sais rien tout ce que je sais c'est qui t'aime c'est vraiment pas beaucoup. T_T

-c'est mieux que rien et puis vous avez tout le temps de faire connaissance après la guerre déclara Sirius qui venait d'entrer

-il a pas tort aller calme toi

-snif tu me le promet ='(

-mais oui ^^ t'inquiète on vivras et on apprendra à se connaître par cœur tu pleure plus maintenant


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis désolé mais vraiment sur cette fic j'y arrive plus je n'ait plous l'inspi alors je la suspend le temps de trouver une fin digne de se nom


End file.
